This Train Don't Stop
by Nausicaa82
Summary: Angelina Johnson thought she knew who she was. Fred Weasley thought he knew his feelings. After graduation, they both realize they hardly knew the facts at all.
1. Pomp and Cirumstance

Author's Notes: Just so you know, I'm too lazy to look anything up in the canon, so just bear with me. I'll make up some stuff, but hey, fanfic is the suspension of disbelief right?  
  
~*~  
  
The ceiling of the Great Hall was more active than usual. It seemed as if the clouds were rolling by at accelerated speeds – too fast than was possible. None of the students assembled really took notice, however. As usual, they had much more important things to worry about than the weather outside of Hogwarts Castle. Commencement exercises had already begun, and for once, there was complete silence resonating off the very stone of the walls.  
  
Angelina Johnson nonchalantly wiped her hands on her scarlet and gold graduation robes. She had never before faced a task so daunting and challenging – not even on the Quidditch pitch during the Cup game against Slytherin. Rifting through her program, she exhaled a sigh of relief. Dumbledore still had to give his speech before she was to take the podium. Leaning back in her chair, she glanced around the Great Hall one last time. The Gryffindor banners were still hanging from the rafters advertising her house's win in the House Cup. Angelina had to keep herself from tearing as she looked out over the great hall. The long house tables had been magicked into storage. In their stead were rows upon rows of old-fashioned Chippendale chairs, each occupied by a student or a family member. She let her eyes wander over her classmates. In only a few short moments they would all be going their separate ways, children no more. 'And I,' Angelina thought softly to herself, 'will go back to To the muggles and leave the wizarding world forever.' This time, she could not escape the tear from falling.  
  
It was so hard to believe. For the last 7 years of her life, Angelina had hardly been separated from her fellow Gryffindors. Now she saw them sitting before her, mingled with the other three houses. Through her screen of tears it was only the bright colors of their graduation robes that distinguished them from the rest. Alicia and Katie. They were her best friends, neither of them muggle born. If Angelina were to see them again, they would have to initiate the visit. Her aunt had made it quite clear that Angelina would be forbidden to do magic at home.  
  
Turning her head toward Dumbledore, she realized quickly that he was quickly finishing her speech. Turning his head toward her, the old wizard winked. Angelina swallowed the lump in her throat and prayed that her god would give her the strength and courage to get through the task ahead. Dumbledore gestured to her. "And finally, I'd like to introduce Miss Angelina Bla—," he coughed loudly. "Excuse me, I fear I'm coming down with some sort of cold. Now where was I? Ah yes, your Valedictorian and Head Girl, Miss Angelina Johnson!"  
  
Angelina turned white with fear. She hated public speaking. Even at her elementary school, debate had been her worst subject. How had she gotten roped into doing this? As if sensing her apprehension, the boy sitting next to her, Head Boy Roger Harrington squeezed her hand. The Ravenclaw grinned. "You'll be fine, Angie. Go out there and do your best!"  
  
Angelina couldn't help but smile back. Over the course of the year, she and Roger had to work very closely on planning various fieldtrips and celebrations. She appreciated his support. "Thank you," she whispered as she approached the podium.  
  
The first thought that came to Angelina's mind was how different the Great Hall looked from the Professor's table. She glanced back toward Dumbledore, who had sat in her seat. Receiving an encouraging nod, she let her gaze sweep the entire room. Her eyes stopped when she got to the end of the student section. Two identical red-haired boys sat next to each other, clothed in red and gold. The Weasley twins. She was close to Fred. He was, in fact, her best friend. Feeling her eyes on him, Fred nudged George and both of them waved frantically. Fred winked. 'Please don't pull any funny business during this speech,' she silently willed them.  
  
Tearing her gaze away from Fred, Angelina addressed the crows. "Today we are gathered here to celebrate our graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the course of our four years here we have changed drastically from the first years that crossed the river with Hagrid. We have earned the right to call ourselves wizards, witches, and friends. We may not all be in the same house, and we may not always get along with each other, but when it really mattered we were there to support each other. Having been on my house's Quidditch team I have experienced that camaraderie first hand. I have rooted for Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and, yes, I will admit it, even Slytherins." Angelina paused as a light laughter shook those assembled in front of her. She was slowly but surely becoming more comfortable in front of the audience.  
  
Continuing on, she looked pointedly at her best friend. "We have earned the right to call each other friends. Some of us…" Angelina faltered a bit, but continued on. "Some of us may never see each other again once we leave the school grounds today. We will, however, always carry in our hearts the memories of the love, laughter, pain, and tears that will forever be a reminder of our days here at Hogwarts. Some of us will become aurors, some of us will become parents, some of us may turn away from the light, and some of us will continue to be the same funny, loveable, laughable people we are today. And some of us will never stop playing pranks."  
  
At this Fred stood on his chair and turned around to face the adults behind him. "That's me!" He turned around and grinned at Angelina. "Oi, Angelina! Thanks for the free advertising!" Angelina giggled as she watched Mrs. Weasley's face turn beet red.  
  
"Not a problem, Fred. But despite all of this, no matter who we may become, where we might be, or what me may be doing, one thing will forever remain certain. We are Gryffindors. We are Ravenclaws. We are Slytherins and we are Hufflepuffs. We are Hogwarts. Our actions and accomplishments and memories will forever walk these hallowed halls and be an inspiration to those who follow after. And nothing can ever take that away. Congratulations."  
  
Angelina breathed a sigh relief as she turned around to face Dumbledore who had come up behind her. He held out his hand for her to take. On an impulse, Angelina grabbed the old wizard and enveloped him in a hug as the tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her face. She was only vaguely aware of the cheer and whistles that erupted after her speech had finished.  
  
Professor McGonagle approached the podium. "Congratulations. You may now leave the grounds as Hogwarts graduates."  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina returned to her seat to collect her diploma as the crowd filed out of the castle to the shore of the lake. She turned around as she heard someone call her name. She came face to face with her aunt. "Aunt Callie!! I thought that I was going to meet you outside?"  
  
Callisto Johnson smiled. "I know, Angie, sweetie. I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you how proud you made me this morning. Your speech was just wonderful. Your parents would have been very proud of you, you know that don't you?" She pulled her niece into a hug.  
  
Angelina buried herself against her aunt's shoulder. "I know, Aunt Callie, I know. I just wish I could remember them. I can't help but wonder how they would have reacted to me being a witch, you know? Would they have encouraged me to stay in the wizarding world? Would they have even let me come here to Hogwarts?"  
  
Callie stiffened as her niece cried in her arms. "I've kept too much from you all these years, Angie. I'm sorry," she whispered. She untangled her arms from around Angelina. "Go outside. Say goodbye to your friends. We need to catch the 8:00 tube from King's Cross." She smiled. "Let me hold your diploma and get out there!"  
  
Angelina wiped her face and hoped her eyes weren't rimmed too visibly in red. "Thank you, Aunt Callie!!!" She thrust the leather folder into her aunt's arms and rushed out the door to say goodbye to her friends before she became a muggle again.  
  
Callisto watched her petite niece as she ran out of the Great Hall, robes hitched up to free her legs. "Orion and Jessie would be so proud of you," she whispered inaudibly. She wondered briefly if Angelina had looked at her diploma yet. The girl hadn't questioned her about the name inscribed on it yet, so Callie guessed no. Gingerly opening the folder that contained the document, Callie nodded in recognition. Dumbledore had done as she had asked. The diploma was correct, down to the last detail.  
  
For those graduates who had parents that had attended Hogwarts, their child's diploma held their house crests – the father's on the left and the mother's on the right. Callie traced her finger over the silver and green snake on the left side of the page. Orion had been so proud of Slytherin; it had been her house when she attended Hogwarts. Their youngest brother, however, had not been sorted as they were. On the right, the gold filigree in the Gryffindor lion. Jessie had been every bit the Gryffindor. Courageous and bold, it was no wonder that the Sorting Hat had taken only a moment to choose her house. It killed Callie to raise their child as a muggle. The poor girl had no clue of her family history, but she would undoubtedly find out soon. It was for Angelina's own safety that Callie had adopted a new last name. Voldemort would undoubtedly kill her if she were found as he had Orion and Jessie. Callie's younger brother had been a great help to her in raising the child, but Angelina had never met him – in human form anyway. Before snapping the folder shut, Callie glanced at the name that was inked painstakingly on the parchment: Angelina Black.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina walked in a daze to the bank of the lake, weaving in and out of the sea of people, glancing for any shock of bright red that would encompass her best friend. She bumped into another student and mumbled an apology before she was attacked from behind.  
  
"ANGIE!!!" Katie Bell grabbed Angelina in a big bear hug. "Thank goodness! I've been looking for you everywhere. Mum and Dad are ready to portkey back home! I couldn't leave without saying goodbye! Alicia was nearly in tears when her sister forced their portkey into her hand."  
  
Angelina returned the hug. "Alicia left already?" She frowned. "I did want to see her again before I left," Angelina choked on the words. Katie could never guess her double meaning.  
  
"Well, what's done is done, I suppose. Well, I'd better go, Ang. Mum and Dad are started to look a little grated. I'll come visit once I get my apparation license! And you really should connect your fireplace to the network!" Katie waved frantically as her father handed her a light bulb.  
  
Angelina waved as her friend and her family were whisked back to their home. Before she could continue looking for the Weasleys, someone bumped into her. "I'm sorry, I was – Harry!" Angelina had not seen Harry sitting in the audience when she gave her speech. She supposed that he must have been sitting with the Weasley family.  
  
"Angelina, Fred's been looking everywhere for you. He refuses to portkey before he sees you. Ron says he has something important to tell you." Harry grinned broadly as if he knew more than he was letting on.  
  
Angelina shrugged. "All right then, where is that git? I suppose I can survive some sort of joke being played on me." Angelina followed Harry toward the far end of the lake. "Say, Harry, I hear that you won't be staying with your muggle relatives this summer. Lucky, that. You'll be able to keep up with your Quidditch then. I think you'd make an excellent captiain next year. Fred'll think so too, I reckon."  
  
Harry smiled. "Do you think so? I'm staying with my godfather this summer. He used to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team so he promised he'd help me perfect some old feint of his that he used to do. Ah, here they are."  
  
Angelina couldn't help but grin as she approached the group of very loud, very red-headed people. Almost immediately Molly Weasley pulled Angelina over to her. "Angelina, your speech was so touching. I was crying, it was so honest and true. I'm sorry my boys had to spoil it for you."  
  
"We didn't ruin it, Mum!" Fred called out, coming over to her and grabbing her hand. "We just wanted to publicly thanking her for advertising Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! That was your intention, right Angie?" Fred's eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
Angelina glanced down at her hand and tried to swallow. Why was he holding her hand? Why did she care? He had done so many times before. She dismissed the butterflies in her stomach as nervousness over telling him she'd probably never see him again. Maybe it would be easier if she just pretended everything was going to be the same.  
  
"Angie? Are you allright?" Fred dropped her hand when she didn't answer. She suddenly felt a shiver and realized how nippy the air was getting. Why hadn't she noticed before?  
  
Angelina sighed. "Fred, I can't stay and talk. We have to catch the 8:00 tube to go back home. My aunt moved while I was away at school so I can't make a portkey to take me." She laughed. "I suppose we muggles have to everything the old-fashioned way. I talk to you soon, I promise."  
  
Angelina's throat burned. She could hardly bear to lie to Fred like she did. She would not owl him, she couldn't visit him through the floo, it would be highly unlikely that she would ever see him again. She memorized his features so that she would remember them after he was gone. "Tell Ron and Ginny to take care of the team next year. I've got to go." She rose onto her toes and lightly pecked him on the cheek. "I'll never forget you, Fred." Angelina smiled sadly and said goodbye to the rest of the family.  
  
~*~  
  
She met Callie a few feet away and climbed into one of the small boats that had brought her to Hogwarts seven years ago. This time, however, Angelina couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. The boats would also take her away.  
  
Callie tried to keep up conversation, but understood fully what Angelina was going through. It was as if her world had died. Callie had felt the same feeling when Orion had perished and again when she herself had to leave the wizarding world to safely raise his daughter. "I suppose you'll be pleased to know that your uncle will be living with us in the new house. I know you've never met my brother, Angie, but he adores you. He tells me that he waits for each letter I send him about you." Callie was dismayed when Angelina only nodded in response. "Your cousin will be arriving with him." Still no response.  
  
The Hogwarts Express looked the same as it did every year at the end of the school year. This time, however, Angelina Johnson was not riding with her fellow Gryffindors. It would be a long ride home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you ready, Fred?" George asked quickly. One glance at his twin told him all that he needed to know. Fred was taken. With a girl. With Angelina Johnson. George couldn't help but think it was a shame that Fred had only just now realized the feelings everyone in Gryffindor (except Fred and Angelina, of course) knew he held for the dark haired chaser.  
  
Fred nodded in response, his hand on his cheek where moments before Angelina Johnson, his best friend, had just placed her lips. He quietly took the portkey from his father. It didn't activate until the silhouette of the boat Angelina and her aunt had inhabited disappeared into the horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
End notes: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please leave some feedback, good or bad. (I can take it, really. I'm a big girl.) This is my first HP fanfic, so just try to be gentle! ;-) 


	2. Secrets and Lies

Author's Notes: First off, I'd like to say thanks for the glowing reviews you all left. I've never had a response so positive and I thank you for it. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations, although I must admit that I came across a bit of a writing block while creating it. Secondly, I want to ask you in your reviews to leave suggestions for what you would like to see happen. This is after all a story for the readers and I'd like to take into account what you would like to read about. (And yes, this will be Fred/Angelina so you don't have to worry about that.) Lastly, I would like to say thanks again!  
  
(Just so you know ** denotes a flashback. I couldn't figure out how to get my italics to work.)  
  
~*~  
  
It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Angelina couldn't help but think that the grounds reminded her just a little bit of Hogwarts. She almost expected Hagrid to appear at any moment from the little cottage behind the sloping hill. She almost had to pinch herself to remember that Hogwarts was a thing of the past. The emerald hills were not magical, nor were the people who inhabited the little village.  
  
"What do you think, Angie? Better than the city, don't you think?" Callisto grinned and patted her niece on the back before replacing her hand on the wheel of the motor car. Nodding her head to the left, she pointed out the drive that the car would turn on. "The house is just down this road a bit. I haven't finished unpacking everything, but now that you're home, the job should go a bit more quickly, I think." She winked.  
  
Angelina's eyes were plastered on the scenery flying by her window. "Aunt Callie, it's just lovely." She sighed. "It's so different from London!"  
  
"Of course it is, honey. Most of the folk that live here are old farming families. Mrs. O'Leary down the road was amazed when she saw that I had a muggle car…" Callie's voice drifted off as she glanced towards Angelina to see if she had taken notice of her slip. Sighing with relief, Callie noticed that the girl hadn't even flinched.  
  
"How much longer until we arrive at the house?" Angelina fingered the hem of her shorts. After ten months of wearing robes, she felt out of place and self-conscious wearing such and ordinary outfit. 'Ordinary for muggles, that is,' she couldn't help but add silently. Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly by the appearance of a large cottage coming into view.  
  
"This is it, sweetie. Welcome home." Callie pulled the car onto the lawn by the side of the house and unlocked the boot. "Come on and give me a hand with your trunk, will you?"  
  
Angelina grinned. "Aunt Callie, I could just levitate it. I've graduated now so I won't have to worry about any of those nasty letters from the Misuse of Magic office anymore." Without waiting for her aunt's answer, she pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it towards her luggage. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Angelina beamed at her aunt as her steamer lifted into the air and floated above her head. She had waited seven years to demonstrate some of the magic that she had learned at Hogwarts. Each time she had tried over the summer holidays, Callie had quickly reprimanded her and warned about the Misuse of Magic office. Angelina had always assumed that Dumbledore had sent a letter home to muggle parents warning against such activity.  
  
Callie smiled. "I'm impressed, Angie. Let's go inside shall we?" Unlocking the door, Callie moved aside so that Angelina and the trunk could pass before her. "Go upstairs and pick a room for yourself and get everything situated. After that, come on downstairs and you can help me with the last of the unpacking."  
  
Angelina nodded and gingerly climbed the stairway. She couldn't help but notice that the house was much larger than it seemed from the outside. Glancing behind her to make sure the trunk was following, Angelina opened the first door on her left. She gasped as her eyes drank in the spacious bedroom that seemed as if it had been decorated just for her. She marveled at the pale blue walls and elegant floral border around the chair-rail. It was much better than the converted closet she had called home in the small London flat the Johnsons had occupied previously.  
  
Lowering the trunk at the foot of the bed, Angelina moved to the window to drink in the view of the lovely countryside she had witnessed from the car only moments before. Opening the shade, Angelina sighed with contentment as she looked out over the green meadows scattered with wildflowers. She could see the blurred outlines of several cyclists and a few birds off in the distance. Angelina choked a sob and turned away from the picturesque countryside. She felt the sting of never again feeling the wind on her back as she floated meters above the ground, a quaffle in her hand. Glancing wistfully out the window, she could almost see the silhouettes of the birds melt into the shapes of wizards and witches on broomsticks engrossed in a friendly game of Quidditch and enveloped herself in her daydream:  
  
**She had been so excited to find out she had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Most of her housemates had been surprised as she was a muggle and had never played or flown before she had arrived at Hogwarts. Because of this, she had been extremely nervous to attend her first practice.**  
  
**She had heard that the team captain was very hard on his new recruits and knew that Oliver Wood could easily rake her across the coals. She realized numbly that she had neglected to ask Madame Hooch to fully explain the rules of the game.**  
  
**She stood in a line with the two other second year chasers – Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. She knew them to be nice enough girls, but really hadn't associated with them much in her first year. She wrung her hands and gripped the broom Professor McGonagall had fetched her from the school's supply closet. Fingering the worn wood with the thumb, she realized that she really had gotten herself into much more than she had bargained for.**  
  
**Just as she was about to turn and run from the pitch, a hand slapped her on the shoulder. "Angelina Johnson, right? I sit a few rows behind you in Potions."**  
  
**She turned to find herself looking into the face of a tall and lanky redheaded boy that she recognized as being a fellow second-year. He was the one with the twin, she was fairly certain. Nodding quickly, she looked down at her feet.**  
  
**"I'm Fred Weasley, a beater. I saw you were looking pretty nervous over here so I just wanted to ease your fears a bit. Oliver, the captain, used to play under my brother so I know his bark is worse than his bite. He won't go easy on you, but if you can survive today, you'll be fine. I'd be happy to help you learn the rules of the game after class sometime since you're a muggle and all." Angelina could only stare as Fred Weasley grabbed her hand and kissed it like she had seen the gentlemen do in so many of her aunt's old Hollywood movies.**  
  
**Her eyes followed him as he ran to his twin and began whispering to him. She hardly had time to reflect over their exchange as practice begun and was promptly interrupted by the explosion of several dungbombs.**  
  
She quickly wiped her eyes before her tears could spill from them as a result of her memories. 'Get a hold of yourself, Angie,' she scolded herself. 'It's not the end of the world.' She felt no comfort from her thoughts. She hadn't wanted to think about Fred.  
  
Feeling as if she might as well go downstairs in order to help her aunt finish unpacking, Angelina closed the door to her room behind her and silently padded down the steps. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, however, she realized that the foyer was devoid of her aunt. "Aunt Callie, where do you want me to move these boxes?"  
  
When she wasn't met with an answer, Angelina quietly crept into the sitting room where she was almost certain that she could ear voices. Peering into the room, she could see her aunt crouched on the floor peering at something, her face green with the reflection of some sort of light. Angelina thought she was talking to herself, but realized quickly that there was a second voice. She hadn't heard the doorbell ring. Not wanting to interrupt, Angelina ducked out of sight and eavesdropped on the conversation.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing here," Callisto stated blankly. "With the rebirth, I'm not sure if this is the safest place for her. The Headmaster assured me he would have her protected, but I think London was more crowded, more concealed."  
  
Angelina gasped as a decidedly male and very familiar voice answered back. She had heard it before, but couldn't seem to place it. "Cal, you're doing the best you can. Your brother has to be concerned with his own safety and would never endanger her if he could help it. If the Hollow is safe enough for him, then it's safe enough for Angelina."  
  
Callisto answered quickly. "I know, but it's been hit once, why would You- Know-Who look here again? If she were found, Angie wouldn't have a prayer of survival."  
  
Angelina gasped and then quickly covered her mouth to prevent her aunt from hearing her. Someone was looking for her and wanted to kill her. There was no way she could have misinterpreted that portion of the conversation. She leaned in closer to hear more distinctively.  
  
The man's voice cut through the silence. "That's not true, Callie. Her secret is safe with me. You know that I'd never do anything to let any of you get hurt. Even though your brother is a mindless git, I would do anything within my power –"  
  
Angelina yelped as she lost her balance and fell into the room. Within a split second the green light had disappeared and Callisto appeared by her side, shock written across her face. "Angie! What are you doing in here? I thought that you'd be upstairs –"  
  
Angelina reddened. "I'm sorry, Aunt Callie, I you weren't in the foyer and I heard voices from in here and I was just about to knock…" Angelina drifted off, hoping her aunt bought her story.  
  
"You didn't hear anything, did you?" Callie's eyes seemed so frantic that Angelina didn't want to upset her any more than she had already.  
  
"No, Aunt Callie," she could almost see her aunt relax with relief.  
  
"I need to meet a friend in the pub down the road. Can I trust you to take the boxes in the foyer up to the attic? Your uncle should be arriving tomorrow afternoon and I'd like the house to be somewhat presentable when he does." Angelina nodded as Callie continued. "I may not be home until much later this evening, but I've already made up the beds. If I'm not home before you turn in, make sure you lock all of the doors."  
  
Angelina nodded. "You can count on me, Aunt Callie."  
  
"Goodbye, sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Callie practically ran out of the house, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Aunt Callie, I did hear something, I wanted to ask you…" Angelina followed her aunt out the door, but stopped abruptly when the front yard was deserted. Thinking that she hadn't heard the car start, Angelina walked around to the side of the house and confirmed the car was still parked on the grass. Wondering where her aunt had disappeared too so quickly, Angelina shook her head and wandered back inside, forgetting to bolt the door behind her.  
  
"I might as well start getting these boxes into the attic," she said softly to herself. Running upstairs to retrieve her wand from her dresser, she pointed at the three cardboard boxes and chanted, "Wingardium Leviosa." Making her way to the attic, she opened the door and sneezed loudly from the dust that billowed at her feet. Realizing that no one had been in the musty attic for years, Angelina dropped the boxes and pushed them into a corner. After performing a quick cleaning spell, she turned to leave but stopped abruptly, noticing the boxes she had just deposited had the names Jessie and Orion carefully inked on them in her aunt's cursive handwriting.  
  
Moving to the corner where she had placed the boxes, Angelina ripped the duct tape used to secure them off of the top of one of the boxes. Tossing aside several packing peanuts, Angelina gasped when the contents of the box came into view. Several cloudy vials and jars sat on top of a piece of shiny green silk. Reminding her of the vials that held her potions ingredients, Angelina picked one up carefully and tried to read the label. The ink had been smeared as if it has been exposed to water and was, as a result, unreadable. Quickly removing each of the small bottles, Angelina lifted the piece of green silk out of the box. Holding it up, she noticed that it was a cloak. The silver clasps were badly in need of polishing and the silver lining was torn in several places. Throwing it aside to further explore the box, Angelina stopped abruptly when she noticed the familiar snake design of Slytherin House embroidered by the bottom left hem. Folding the cloak up carefully, Angelina placed it on the wooden floor before reaching into the bottom of the box. After feeling around for a bit, her hand brushed up against a leather folder, much like the one that she had received along with her diploma earlier in the day. With trembling hands, she opened her treasure and gasped at the discovery.  
  
The folder was an album of sorts and only housed one picture. Angelina could tell the picture was very old by its yellow and dogeared corners. If this were a picture of her parents, she should not have been surprised at the age of the photograph. She was most taken, however, with the movement of the characters in it. The photograph had not been taken with a muggle camera. A black haired boy, about Angelina's age smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around a petite girl with light brown hair, who was waving and pointing to an unmistakable red and gold Gryffindor prefect badge that had been pinned to her robes. Robes. There was no way to be certain if the picture she held in her hands was that of her parents as she had never seen them before, but she could see the resemblances between herself and the teenage couple. And there was no mistaking that her father was wearing the Slytherin cloak that Angelina had just discovered. Letting the picture flutter to the grounds, Angelina whispered softly. "I'm not muggle born…"  
  
She suddenly noticed the darkness that had crept over the attic. The sun was no longer giving light through the window. Realizing how late it had become, Angelina lit her wand and replaced the items she had found back into the box. She would have to sneak up here tomorrow to sift through the other two.  
  
Making her way back to her room, she extinguished her wand and returned it to her night table. After changing into her pajamas, she climbed into bed and fell instantaneously into a fitful sleep. In her dreams, she was replaying the conversation between her aunt and the nameless voice. Who was trying to kill her? Was she safe?  
  
~*~  
  
Ron Weasley was extremely fed up with his older brother. He usually was, but quite often for a different reason. Fred and George continually played pranks around the house and were normally quite loud and boisterous to the point that they were downright annoying. Ever since he had graduated from Hogwarts, however, Fred was quiet, pensive, and utterly listless. And Ron had quickly passed beyond being concerned to being quite angry. His eyes wandering over to the fireplace, they couldn't help but fall on the form of his brother, slumped on the sofa staring off into space. Motioning to Ginny, Ron stood up and walked to the door. "Come on, Gin. If you're going to go out for chaser this year, someone's going to have to practice with you."  
  
From her place in a chair on the other side of the room, Ginny stood and followed Ron to the door. "You're welcome to join us, Fred. George promised to act as beater, but we still need someone to play seeker. We'll be outside if you want to come out." Taking one last look at her brother, Ginny went outside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Thank god," Fred whispered to himself. He thought they'd never leave. For the two days her had been home, he hadn't spoken a word. Angelina had promised to write him and he still hadn't received any word. Truth be told, he couldn't get her off of his mind. He wanted to send her an owl, but Pig had returned earlier that morning with Fred's letter still tied to his leg. "Damn that owl," Fred muttered to himself.  
  
He couldn't understand what was happening. When Angelina had gone home over Christmas, Fred hadn't felt so left out and disconnected. He knew he was only a shadow of his true self and couldn't help but feel that Angelina had taken a part of him with her when she kissed him goodbye. Thinking of her kiss, his hand instinctively reached up to touch his cheek. He kept trying to remind himself that it had only been a friendly way to say goodbye. His hormones, however, kept willing him to think otherwise. Stretching out on the sofa, Fred leaned his head on his hands and promptly drifted off to sleep. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately, and his body felt compelled to get some while it could.  
  
After a few hours had passed, Fred felt a gently shaking by his shoulder. Opening one eye, he sighed when he recognized his twin leaning over him. "What do you want, George?" he grumbled.  
  
"Percy told Mum that you'd fallen asleep down here. She sent me down to wake you up and make sure you got to the bed after giving Percy a good talking to about how she has enough to worry about without her children not getting a good night's sleep. You should've heard how she let Percy have it – 'You're old enough now that you can take matters into your own hand. Percival Weasley, you know quite well that you could have woke your brother up without having to run to me first.'" George spouted in a perfect imitation of Molly Weasley.  
  
Fred sat up and grinned for the first time since they had come home from Hogwarts. "So Perfect Prefect Percy finally got what was coming to him, eh? Wish I could've been there."  
  
George's smiled mirrored that of his brother perfectly. "It was worth it. Now you'd better get your bum to bed before I get a scolding of my own!" With that, he turned to climb the stairs.  
  
Fred followed George into their room and shut the door behind him. Climbing into his bed, he stared at the ceiling before turning on his side and closing his eyes. "Angelina, what have you done to me?" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina tossed and turned. In the back of her mind, she felt very uncomfortable being alone in such a big house. She was used to the three room flat she had shared with her aunt so much so that she was paranoid. She couldn't help but entertain the thought that someone was looking for her to kill her as well. Her thoughts calmed considerably, but just as she was about to drift to a more peaceful sleep, Angelina bolted upright in her bed.  
  
"The bolt on the door!" she whispered hoarsely as she groped around her night table for her wand. Grasping it in her hand, she whispered "Lumos" and began to creep down the hallway towards the stairs. Just as she was about to begin her descent, she heard the door open.  
  
"Aunt Callie, thank goodness!" She whispered to no one in particular. Suddenly remembering her discovery in the attic earlier in the evening, Angelina took the steps two at a time, wanting to waste no time firing questions at her aunt.  
  
When she reached the foyer, however, Angelina stopped abruptly in her tracks. The shrouded figure standing in the doorway was much too tall to be the woman she had grown up with. Pointing her wand at the intruder, she narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?" she managed to say through clenched teeth. She hoped her beating heart and shaking hand did not betray her nervousness. She could see the light at the end of her wand bouncing with each tremor in her hand.  
  
The hooded figure turned around. "It's only me, Angelina." The voice was deep and masculine. Angelina deduced that it belonged to a middle aged man.  
  
Stepping closer, she could not help but replay the conversation she had overheard earlier in her mind. She had to be brave. She would not die a coward. Squinting her eyes, she raised her wand higher. "Tell me now. Who are you?"  
  
Laughing, the man lowered his hood and looked into her eyes with his own dark ones.  
  
Turning white with fear, Angelina's words barely escaped her lips before she fainted. "Sirius Black!"  
  
~*~  
  
End Notes: Well, that's all. Sorry to leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger, but it's 3 in the morning and I need to wake up for early classes tomorrow. I promise I'll get more of Fred in there soon, I just wanted to focus the story more on Angelina for these first couple chapters. Like always, leave me some reviews and I'll know what you liked and didn't like about this chapter!!! 


	3. Surprises

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm dying to keep going on this story! Luckily, I haven't got any homework for the rest of the week before Easter so I'm free to write for a few days so look for updates! (Doesn't mean that they'll be there, it just means that it's highly likely!!!) And keep reviewing! You can't imagine how happy it makes me feel to know y'all are enjoying this story! This story will be more focused on Fred. Angelina will be in it, just not as much.  
  
For further reference, this chapter is much more than I usually have the patience to write at one sitting. Fanfiction.net was down so I couldn't upload it. I had nothing better to do so I simply fleshed it out a bit more.  
  
~*~  
  
Fred groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head as he did so. With five brothers and a sister, it was nearly impossible to sleep in past 10:00 especially on weekends, a fact of life that Fred had realized early in his life. He hoped, by some odd miracle, that his pillow would muffle the sounds of Saturday morning breakfast being made in the kitchen downstairs…especially the yelling and arguing that he had only sibling rivalry to thank. "Go away," he grumbled. "Class doesn't start for ten more minutes!"  
  
"No such luck, Fred!" A voice that was far too awake for this early in the morning called out as its owner pulled the pillow from Fred's head. "Mum's made bacon and eggs. And Dad apparently has some big announcement that he wants all of us to be around to hear."  
  
"Give me a break, Perce!" Fred growled and grabbed the pillow back from his brother. "I know under that holier-than-thou exterior you've got some Weasley mischief in you. Stop trying to be Mum's perfect baby boy and let me go back to sleep!"  
  
Percy laughed softly and sat down at the edge of Fred's bed. Sighing Fred pulled the covers to his head and turned away. "I don't need some speech, Percy. I'm tired, I'm out of school, and I'm 19 years old. Let me act like it, will you?"  
  
"Fred, I know what's bothering you. I can see where you're coming from. I felt the same way at first, but eventually you'll get used to it. It isn't the end of the world, you know. There's plenty of people out there and you'll never make anything of yourself if you just sit here moping." Percy patted his brother on the shoulder.  
  
Fred sat up and looked his brother in the eye. "What on earth are you talking about? You can't possibly understand what's going on in my head right now Percy!" In the back of his mind, Fred was tempted to tell Percy about Angelina – out of all of his brothers it was Percy, after all, who had hidden his feelings for a girl for almost two years. He had eventually come clean and dated Penelope publicly. 'Maybe he does know what's going on with you,' Fred thought. 'On the other hand, this is Percy you're talking about. He's always been more of a babysitter than a brother…' he argued with himself. He eyed Percy dubiously.  
  
Percy grinned and pushed is glasses up on his nose. "I never said I knew what was going on in your head, Fred. Believe me, I'd be more than afraid to find out. I just meant that I know how different life after Hogwarts can be. You're not used to it and you want everything to go back to the way it was, but you know it never can. You're afraid to grow up." Percy paused. "I felt that Fred, but I kept on going. Living in the past won't do anything but hinder your present and prevent you a future." Giving Fred one last significant look, Percy stood up and moved to the door. "Come down to breakfast, we're all waiting. And in the meantime, I know I come off as unapproachable and snobby sometimes, but I do care about you. If you need to talk to me, you know where to find me, Fred."  
  
Fred watched in astonishment as his seemingly perfect brother left the twins' room, shutting the door behind him. 'What just happened here?' Fred shook his head in disbelief as he stood and walked over to the mirror. Shaking his head at his reflection, he licked his fingers and tried to smooth down the ends of his tousled bed head.  
  
"It's going to take more than that, honey!" The mirror called out as Fred turned away.  
  
"Oh, hush you!" he reprimanded, but not before taking one last glance at himself. Opening his chest of drawers, Fred pulled out one article of clothing after another. He needed to look at least a little presentable for his apparation test later in the day. After much hassle from George, their father had promised to take them to Diagon Alley that day. Fred suspected it was more to get George out of his hair than anything else.  
  
"Aw, screw it!" Fred kicked the pile of robes that had collected around his feet and stomped out the door. It was only breakfast, after all. What did it really matter if he came downstairs in his creased pajamas looking as if he had just rolled out of bed against his will? At least he wouldn't be deceiving anybody.  
  
Fred moved to the door, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed a rolled up piece of parchment sitting on his night table. Carefully unwrapping it, he read over the letter that had never made it to Angelina. 'Or was refused by her…' Fred added silently to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Angelina,  
  
I can't believe that we've graduated from school already. It seems like only yesterday that I introduced myself to you at Quidditch practice in second year. If I told you then that you would give such a smashing graduation speech as Head Girl, you probably would've laughed in my face. But it was great, Angie, really. I'm sorry I threw you off guard by interrupting you like that. I really should've been more considerate, but I wasn't thinking.  
  
I hope you've settled in your new house. It's probably bigger than the flat you told me that you and your aunt had in London, isn't it? Maybe once I get my apparation license your aunt will let me come visit you. George has been on Dad's back about it since we came home. He's finally given in and is taking us to Ministry Headquarters in a few days. I'd really like to see you. I miss not walking to class with you every day. Of course, I don't miss class, but I'm sure you know what I mean.  
  
You can use Pig to send a letter back since I know that you don't have an owl. I was also going to send you a sample of the new gag that George and I developed before we left Hogwarts, but knowing Pig we would've eaten it before he could get it to you. I swear, Ron's owl is as stupid as they come. I would've sent the letter to Harry so he could send it to you through the muggle post, but I haven't a clue as to where to tell him to send the letter.  
  
Fred  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been too much to hope for that she would return a letter that mimicked his own feelings. It was his own fault, he supposed, for not realizing his feelings before it was too late. He had, however, expected him to write him a friendly response at the least. Crumpling the parchment into a ball, he used his wand to light it on fire. He watched it shrivel to ashes before going downstairs to breakfast.  
  
It hadn't occurred to Fred that the normal din of the Weasley family in the morning had slowly melted to a few selective whispers. The silence hit Fred like a truck as he entered the kitchen and sat between Ginny and Percy. He was all too aware of George and Ron snickering at his appearance. "I really like Fred's new hairdo, don't you Ron?" George whispered quite loudly.  
  
Glaring at them, Fred slumped down in his chair and grabbed a piece of toast. Placing it on his plate, he drowned it in maple syrup and stabbed it with his fork. "I'm not deaf, you know." He said acidly.  
  
Percy kicked him under the table and Fred raised his eyebrows, staring at him in surprise. "George, you do realize that by insulting Fred's appearance, you are making fun of yourself. You haven't forgotten that you're identical twins, have you?" Percy winked at Fred.  
  
George fixed his glare on Percy, and opened his mouth the say something in response. When Percy stared back stonily, George shut his mouth quickly. Ron chuckled under his breath.  
  
Fighting back a grin, he broke into laughter and slapped Ginny on the back. "So how is your summer vacation treating you, sissy?"  
  
Ginny glared at Fred with disbelief. "You know very well how my summer is going, Fred Weasley. We've only been home for a few days and I've already gotten three owls from Neville Longbottom. I wish I could get through to him that I'm not interested. I don't want to hurt his feelings if I can help it."  
  
Ron flashed a smile and lobbed a sausage link at her across the table. Laughing because it hit her in the forehead, he teased her. "Fred, make her tell you who she wishes would owl her!"  
  
Ginny scowled darkly at Ron before flushing scarlet and looking down at her plate. She listlessly pushed her eggs around the dish with her fork.  
  
"Must be Harry, then," Percy whispered in Fred's ear. Fred couldn't help but wonder why Percy was being so extremely, well, nice to him.  
  
George had noticed the camaraderie between his twin and older brother and was about to open his mouth to comment when Molly and Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen, beaming broadly. Fred was glad for the interruption.  
  
"Good morning, Mum, Dad," he said quickly before spearing a sausage and forking it into his mouth. He quickly realized that he didn't know how hungry he was until he began eating. Noticing that his siblings had laid down their forks and knives to look at their parents, Fred did the same.  
  
Something wasn't right. His mum hadn't coddled any of them, and not even criticized his poor appearance at the breakfast table. His father stood very close to her, his arm circling her waist. Fred mentally kicked himself. 'Percy said Dad had something important to tell us. I can't believe I forgot already.'  
  
He glanced from his siblings to his parents. Leaning back in his chair, Fred crossed his arms over his chest. "Allright, come out with it, then!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled quietly. "At least someone is back to normal."  
  
Molly freed herself from her husband's grasp. "Well, first things first, I suppose. Harry will not be coming to stay with us this summer. Dumbledore –"  
  
She was cut off by Ron's fist pounding on the table. "Why the bloody hell not? Mum, you can't possibly agree to leaving him with those awful muggles!"  
  
Fred patted his youngest brother on the back. "Watch your language, Ronniekins."  
  
Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm sure Dumbledore has good reasons for making his decision. It isn't our place to question him, although I can assure you that we did everything in our power to get him to change his mind."  
  
"That poor boy in that awful house," Molly shook her head sadly.  
  
"Was there something else, Mum, or can we get to eating again?" George tapped his finger impatiently on the placemat.  
  
Molly smiled brightly. "Oh yes, of course…" She looked up at her husband and smiled as he draped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Can we get on with it?" George continued.  
  
"I would've liked for Bill and Charlie to be here, but neither of them were able to get away from their jobs for the weekend, so we'll have to notify them through the owl post…" Molly started.  
  
"We weren't meaning for it to happen, but we couldn't be more excited about it. It's been over fourteen years…" Arthur continued.  
  
Fred couldn't take any more of the suspense. He had made up his mind to try to owl Angelina one more time and could hopefully use Errol if Percy continued to be so brotherly towards him. He wanted to get on with breakfast, pass his test, and get started as soon as possible. He couldn't wait a second longer. He banged his hands on the table and stood up. "Since what, already?"  
  
"Since we've added another Weasley to the family." Molly said softly, looking at her children, expectantly waiting their reactions.  
  
~*~  
  
The first thing Angelina remembered doing when she came to was sneezing. Pulling her hand to her forehead, she was distinctly aware of a voice speaking to her. "Angie, honey, you really oughtn't sit up yet. You've fainted and had a nasty fall."  
  
With relief she recognized her aunt's voice and fluttered her eyelids. As the shape in front of her came into focus, she pulled herself up to a sitting position on the couch. Her eyes darted around the room in terror. She remembered going to the door and fainting in the foyer. Someone must have moved her into the sitting room. "Aunt Callie, last night, Sirius Black…"  
  
She could've sworn she'd seen Callie's eyes crinkle with smile-lines as she forced her to lay down again on the sofa. "I heard you talking to someone on the telly, saying that someone was going to find me here and kill me! And he did! Aunt Callie, in the wizarding world, Sirius Black is an escaped mass murderer! He killed one of my classmates' parents!! He was here, he was! I saw him!" Angelina sneezed again, more violently than before.  
  
"Hush now, Angie. You just had a bad dream that's all." Callie lifted a moist towel to Angelina's forehead. For the first time since she had come to, she noticed a large black dog sitting in the corner by the fireplace. Raising her eyebrow, she looked at it. As if acknowledging her attention, the dog panted heavily.  
  
"Aunt Callie," Angelina sneezed again. "Why is that dog in here? I'm allergic to dogs and cats! I told you about my friend Hermione and how I get a sinus infection just thinking about her cat. Don't you remember?" She rubbed her nose as if trying to make the itch go away.  
  
Callisto laughed broadly. "I know that, sweetie." She walked over to the mutt and scratched behind its ears. "You're such a good doggie, aren't you?" She added under her breath, "a little smelly though, don't you think?"  
  
The dog growled and walked over to Angelina. She could have sworn that she saw its eyes twinkle as it licked her in the face. Her body shook with an explosive sneeze. "Aunt Callie!!! Get it away from me!"  
  
She shook her head, thinking her eyes must have been playing tricks on her. That dog could not have possibly grinned at her. She looked towards her aunt, and was surprised at the look in her eyes. "I can't do that, Angie."  
  
Angelina threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why not? He's just a dirty mutt!"  
  
"I resent being called a mutt, Angelina." A man's voice interrupted their argument.  
  
Angelina's head snapped towards the source of the voice and gasped when she came face to face with her attacker from last night. "Aunt Callie, go into the next room," she hissed.  
  
Sirius Black laughed and enveloped the petite girl into a big hug. "Did Callie ever tell you that you are the spitting image of your father? But I swear you act just like your mother. She was overly suspicious of me too, although she had good reason to be." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "She was always one of the targets for our mischief in school."  
  
Angelina shrunk away from the man. "You killed them too? Just like Harry's parents! What do you want from me?"  
  
Sirius' eyes glazed with tears at the memory of his best friend and his wife. He turned to Callisto. "You didn't tell her, did you, Cal?"  
  
Angelina looked at her aunt out of the corner of her eyes and saw her shake her head.  
  
Sirius turned back to Angelina and knelt down next to the sofa, grasping her small hand in his large one. "I didn't kill the Potters, Angie. I was framed."  
  
Angelina snorted. "Then why were you in Azkaban for fourteen years? Why should I believe you?" She felt her nerves coming back to her. She knew in the back of her mind that she was in no danger from Sirius Black. If he had wanted to kill her, he wouldn't have wasted so much time getting the job done.  
  
Callie interrupted the scene. "You have to believe him, Angie. He's my brother – your uncle."  
  
Angelina's eyes flew from her Callie to Sirius. "My – my uncle?" She blanched and felt her forehead. She seemed so dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Now don't go fainting on me again! I was so worried about you last night!" He hugged her again, leaving her gasping for air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Ange. I've been watching you grow up for the past 18 years and've had to take a backseat while I let my sister raise you without my input – and as a muggle, no less. Orion would've hit the ceiling if he knew."  
  
Angelina smiled shyly. "You've been looking after me?"  
  
Callie grinned. "How do you think you developed your aversion to dogs?"  
  
Angelina furrowed her brow as her stomach growled. "How long was I out?"  
  
"I've already made up some lunch. It's in the kitchen. If you're feeling up to it, I'll set it out on the table." Callie moved into the kitchen, leaving Angelina alone with Sirius.  
  
She glared at him suspiciously. "Don't think I'm going to just trust you out of the blue. Right now, you're still a wanted criminal in my book." She attempted to get up off of the sofa and quickly sat back down as her head swam with dizziness. "I guess I'm still a bit dizzy."  
  
Sirius tried to mask the hurt look in his eyes. Despite understanding why she had said and felt the way she did, it still hurt to have his brother's child mistrust him so openly. "Understandable. You did faint after all. Let me help you up off the sofa." Supporting her weight, Sirius began to lead her into the kitchen, but stopped when an owl flew in through an open window to the left. Untying the letter from the owl's leg, he shooed it away, much to the owl's protest. Reading the name on the parchment, he handed the letter to Angelina. "It's for you."  
  
Angelina's face lit up as she took the letter from her uncle, forgetting for the moment that he was a convicted murderer, innocent or not. Reading the inscription on the note, she quickly ripped open the envelope. "It's from Fred!" She smiled brightly.  
  
Sirius glanced at her curiously before speaking. "…Weasley?"  
  
~*~  
  
End Notes: How was THAT for a quick chapter? I can't believe I cranked that out so fast especially considering how I had no direction for this chapter whatsoever. I have to admit that I am much more comfortable writing from the female perspective, so this was a little hard for me. I just tried to put myself in my little brother's shoes and I hope it worked. (Granted, he's only 16 so he's a bit far off from Fred, but it was worth a shot.) So just forgive me for the lack of focus presented here. 


	4. Dreaming

Author's Notes: Well, here's another chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying this story so much. I'm taking all of your suggestions into consideration and some of them will begin to come into play in this chapter. I think I may want to revise this chapter later on. For some reason, I am not as happy with it as I was with the previous ones. It seems to me that this chapter seems much more choppy and disconnected than my writing usually is. I promise I'll work on it (unless y'all think that it's fine the way it is. Don't humor me. Tell me truth!! :-D) So without any further complaints or ado, enjoy the latest installment of "This Train Don't Stop"!! :-P  
  
~*~  
  
Fred's fork clattered to the table as his mouth dropped open. Blinking his eyes as if to wake up from the dream-filled sleep that he must have fallen into, he opened them to the realization that the scene that had just played itself out in his kitchen was, in fact, real. Finding his voice, he finally choked out a response. "You mean, we…"  
  
The mother-to-be smiled broadly and nodded her head. "That's right, Fred." She frowned after a moment and glanced around the room. "You're not upset, are you?"  
  
Fred jumped up from the table, knocking over his chair. "How could I be upset? This is great news! I can't say that this is what I was expecting, but, I don't know what to say, I'm just so happy!" He crossed the room and embraced the woman in a tight hug.  
  
"I love you so much, Fred. There's no one I would rather have as the father of my child than you." Her eyes sparkled as Fred combed his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I love you." He patted her stomach. Looking into her face, he grinned and kissed her cheek. "You too, Angelina."  
  
~*~  
  
Seeing a hand wave in front of his face finally pulled Fred out of his stupor. Breaking the stare that he had let himself slip into, Fred shifted his gaze to the person who owned the offending hand. His eyes locked with Ginny's, whose grin grew as if she was about to burst out laughing at any minute.  
  
"Fred, I don't think Mum and Dad meant for you to nearly pass out with the news," she gasped, unable to contain her amusement for another moment.  
  
He took a quick sweep of his siblings seated around the table. George's face was slack with disbelief, his mouth hanging open in a ridiculous fashion. Ron had taken a hold of his fork and knife and was furiously attacking a link of sausage on his plate, refusing to let his eyes meet those of anyone else in the room. Percy had already crossed the room and enveloped their mother in a large hug. Undoubtedly giving his congratulations, Fred couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'Once a perfect prefect, always a perfect prefect.' Lastly, his eyes roamed next to him and settled on a beaming Ginny.  
  
She winked at him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry, Freddikins," she said smugly. "Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone else what you were mumbling about…except maybe Angelina!"  
  
Fred could feel his face flush with embarrassment, even more so when Ginny started giggling uncontrollably. "I trust you'll be finding another test subject for your new joke products. I think Ron wants to volunteer." She looked positively triumphant. "I don't think you would want me to 'accidentally' slip!"  
  
Pushing himself away from her, Fred felt as if he needed to get some air. He knew that he could trust Ginny with his secret, or at least he thought he could. As he made his way to the doorway, he couldn't help but be reminded of the time when Ginny had tried to tattle on Percy and Penelope. But then again Percy had it coming to him. She wouldn't sell him out, would she? What could she possibly have against him? Groaning, he slapped his forehead. Fred didn't want to know the answer to that question – the list was so long. He needed to get to his room as quickly as possible, but was stopped before he could leave the kitchen.  
  
"Fred, do you have something to say to your mother?" Arthur said pointedly.  
  
"Dad, I would like to say, and I speak for all of us, when I say, good job, old man!" George cam up from behind his father and slapped him hard on the shoulder. "You still got it in you!"  
  
Fred couldn't help but laugh when his parents turned red with embarrassment. It was more laughable when Percy's face got a scandalized look on it and he smacked George upside the head and hissed at him.  
  
It was then that Fred remembered what had caused him to drift off into his daydream in the first place. He could have kicked himself. His mother was having a baby. Walking over to his mother, he joined his siblings in their congratulations and well wishes. With the exception of Ron who remained seated at the table glaring at his mother icily, they had certainly taken less time than he to get over the shock of the news. "When is the baby due, Mum?" he asked quickly so he could get to his room as soon as possible.  
  
Molly grinned and smiled at her son. "The medi-witch says that I'm four and a half months along. Fortunately, I'm not showing much yet, but I'm sure I will be soon. The baby should arrive sometime in the middle of December."  
  
Ginny clapped her hands together and squealed, grabbing Ron by the arm and jumping around him. "I hope she'll be born on Christmas!! We'll have to come home this year!"  
  
"What makes you so sure he'll be a girl?" Ron mumbled back. "Besides, why would you want another sibling at all?"  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. He and George had been through this before. Ron was less than a year old when Ginny was born, so he was unable to revel in the jealousy of being a new big brother at the time. Fred reminded himself to make it a point to talk some sense into Ron later. "I'm going to go upstairs, Mum. If you need me, send George up to get me," he grinned. "We're going to take care of you!"  
  
Molly laughed. "I'm not sick, Fred. I don't need you boys to take care of me, but could deal with you giving up your pranks for awhile."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw George blanch and shake his head at him. "Of course, Mum. It's the least we could do." He smiled inwardly as he watched George harden his gaze. Shaking it off, Fred turned to Percy. "Do you mind if I use Errol to send a letter this afternoon?"  
  
Percy slapped him on the back. "Just be careful with him. I don't want him coming back to me with flowers sprouting from his ears or anything."  
  
Nodding quickly, Fred sprinted from the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time. He was vaguely aware of George asking whether or not their father would still be taking them to get their apparation licenses later in the day.  
  
Reminding himself to find some clean robes for later, Fred rummaged through the pile of parchment he had stacked next to his nightstand and pulled out a blank sheet. Grabbing a quill and inkpot from George's desk, he moved to his bed and sat cross-legged in the middle of it. Biting his lip, he dipped the point into the ink and began to write. "Dear Angelina…"  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina grabbed the letter back from Sirius. "Yes, Weasley!" She snapped before stomping into the kitchen where Callisto had prepared lunch.  
  
Sirius' eyes followed her into the room. He winced as the door slammed behind her. Moving to couch that Angelina had occupied only moments before, Sirius sat down and stared into the fireplace, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
He pulled his head up sharply and looked to his left as Callie emerged from the kitchen and closed the door behind her. He made no protest as she sat down next to him and draped her arms around his shoulder.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all of this." Callie shook her head. "I really did think it would be safer for her if I had raised her as a muggle. I had never counted on her believing any of the rumors that have been circulating about you these past years." She paused, before continuing to speak. "You have to understand that the only thing I was really concerned about at the time was keeping Angelina safe. I couldn't save Orion, but I could try as hard as I could to save her. You know how important keeping her hidden was. If You-Know-Who…"  
  
Sirius pushed her arm away from him and glared at her. "Call him Voldemort, Callie. He doesn't deserve our fear."  
  
She shifted her eyes downward and looked at her hands, folded in her lap. "I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor like you were, Sirius. I'm not nearly as brave as you…or Jessie. You're my younger brother, but I still looked up to you. I tried, but no matter how hard, I never could be like you. When Orion was killed, I ran away." She could feel her eyes begin to water with the memories. "I took Angie and ran. I was a coward."  
  
Sirius sighed and pulled his sister closer to him. "Don't think that way, Cal. You did what you thought was right at the time and as much as I hate to admit it, Snape was good to you. He was there when I couldn't be." At the mention of his arch nemesis, Sirius' eyes hardened and his mouth thinned to a line.  
  
Callie stood up to return to the kitchen. "Thank you for asking him to look after us, Sirius. I know that was a hard thing for you to do." She looked over to the sofa once more before adding, "Come into the kitchen and have some lunch. It'll take a while for her to get used to everything, but she will. I promise."  
  
Sirius heard the door click shut behind her. After sitting quietly for a moment, he followed her into the kitchen. His niece would accept him eventually. He had to keep reminding himself that unlike his godson, Angelina had grown up in a household with someone who truly loved her and, because of this, was less eager to fully place her trust in a stranger.  
  
He looked at Angelina sitting down at the table, a piece of toast in one hand, and her letter in the other. She took a bite of the bread and seemed fully engrossed in her mail. Something Ron's brother had written her must have been very interesting. A piece of her dark wavy hair fell into her face and she blew it out her face without interrupting her routine. Sirius couldn't help but feel that she reminded him so much of his older brother. He, too, had been extremely focused.  
  
Pulling out the chair across from her, Sirius felt as if the burden on his heart became lighter as she looked over at him and smiled tentatively before turning her eyes back to the letter.  
  
~*~  
  
Diagon Alley had never been more crowded, or at least Fred thought that this was the busiest he had even seen it. The Weasleys generally stayed away from the shopping center until it was absolutely necessary that they purchase their school supplies. By August, however, most of the students had finished their shopping and were enjoying the final days of their summer vacations.  
  
Fred had secretly hoped that he would run into one of his old classmates, but saw no one on the walk from the Leaky Cauldron to the Ministry building. Glancing at the post office, he wondered if Errol had already managed to find Angelina. He had written his letter in record time and sent it off just as he, George, and their father were ready to come here.  
  
"Here we are, boys," Arthur said as they approached the monumental steps that led to the Diagon branch of the British Ministry. "The testing center is the first door on the right. I need to look at some paperwork in my office. I'll be down when you're finished." Giving each of the boys a pat on the shoulder, he turned down a hallway to the right after wishing them luck.  
  
George turned to Fred and grinned. "Well, here goes nothing, right?" He pushed open the door and gave their names to the witch sitting at the receptionist desk.  
  
Fred moved to the far corner of the room and sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs, saving one next to him for his twin. Allowing his eyes to perform a brief sweep of the room, he noticed that most of the waiting room was empty. Two brunette girls sat across from him whispering and giggling loudly. Another blonde girl sat a few seats down, her nose buried in a copy of "A License to Apparate: A Beginner's Guide." She occasionally pushed her glasses up on her nose to prevent them from slipping. Fred could help but chuckle. In a few years time, he supposed Hermione Granger would be doing the same exact thing. Picking up a copy of "Quidditch Monthly," Fred leaned back in his seat when George plopped down next to him.  
  
"She says that we'll be able to go in about 10 minutes," he explained as he started to read an article about the Chudley Cannons over Fred's shoulder. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous about this whole thing. I think maybe I'm not ready for this yet," he whispered loud enough so that Fred could hear him.  
  
Sighing, Fred put the magazine back on the table. "Why did you harass Dad to bring us here today then? You should have taken more time practicing then!"  
  
"I wanted to try my hand at it. The worst I could do is fail, right? They won't let me splinch during the test, will they?" George looked almost worried.  
  
"I've never taken the test, George. I really couldn't tell you. But I'll tell you this – you go first. If you splinch, I'll splinch. If you fail, I'll fail and if you pass, then I'll do my best to pass too, ok?" Fred explained.  
  
George grinned. "You've got a deal, Gred."  
  
Fred looked at George with mock seriousness. "We're going to be big brothers soon. I think we can start growing out of that now." Breaking into a smile, he added, "But not too soon." Looking over at the receptionist, he was about to tell George to ask her how much longer the wait would be when he was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi, I was just wondering if this seat was taken," a feminine voice interrupted the silence of the waiting room.  
  
Looking up, Fred nearly fainted with surprise at who was standing in front of him. Risking a glance at George, Fred saw that his twin was equally awestruck, more so if possible. They had hoped to see one of their former classmates at Diagon Alley today, and Fred was surprised that their pleas had been heard and answered.  
  
Brushing her dark hair out of her face, the girl put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure the two of you could come up with a better greeting than that." She sat down next to George and leaned over so she could talk to the two of them at the same time. "You guys should've owled me that you were coming here to get your licenses today. We could've gone for an ice cream or a butterbeer or something."  
  
Fred looked at George who was completely slack-jawed. Elbowing him in the ribs, Fred hissed at him. "Say something, you lousy git!"  
  
George jumped with surprise and nodded. "Hi, Alicia…" he stammered.  
  
~*~  
  
End Notes: I honestly can't believe that I'm hammering out chapters so fast. It really says a lot for how much extra time I have on my hands, doesn't it? Ah, the life of a business major! (hehe)  
  
I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank all of those who have reviewed this story thus far. Interest seems to have waned, (17 of you reviewed the first chapter, 5 reviewed the second, and 4 have reviewed the third) but I know how annoying it is when authors just abandon their stories, so have no fear! I especially would like to thank my repeat reviewers (Silver Arrow, PotterPrincess, sunnycouger, Angel Solo, and luisa.) Please continue to offer me your consideration and support!! I love y'all for it.  
  
Also, another thing I would like to ask my reviewers to add with their comments is which gender they would prefer the Weasley baby to be (and some ideas for names too!) I'm leaning towards a baby girl so Ginny won't be the only one. But then again, if I make it a boy, he would be a 7th Son and there are just so many plot points that could develop from that. At this point, I'm open to anything. The baby won't be born for a while yet! 


	5. Realizations

Author's Notes: While I was sitting up last night waiting for the Easter bunny to come and bring some peanut butter eggs, (MMM!!) I decided to put on my headphones, blast some ABBA, and write another chapter. So think of this as my Easter present to you! (And if you don't celebrate Easter, then just think of it as another chapter!!!)  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina smiled to herself and quickly folded up the piece of parchment, placing it in her pocket. She hadn't expected Fred to write her at all and was pleasantly surprised when Sirius Black – her uncle – had handed the letter to her. Bringing her hand to her face, she let her fingers lightly graze her lips. She had kissed Fred. It was only on the cheek, but she hadn't meant for it to happen nevertheless. Blushing to herself, she figured that Fred probably hadn't given it a second thought. She was, after all, only his friend Angelina. She was sure he would never think of her as anything other than the Chaser Head Girl.  
  
Luckily, in the days that she had been home, she had kept her mind occupied without thoughts of her best friend -- first with unpacking, then with her uncle. Looking up from the table, she lifted her eyes to glance at Sirius who had just entered the kitchen with her aunt. Without meaning to, she found herself smiling at him shyly. She could see his shoulders relax with her gesture, and she herself felt somewhat reassured as he smiled back.  
  
Turning to her aunt at the stove, Angelina pointed to the window. "Aunt Callie, do you remember which box you packed my basketball in? It's beautiful outside and I could use a little brush up on my dribbling. Besides, I won't be playing quid—" Angelina cut herself off as she caught a glimpse of what she could only describe as fear and worry shining in her aunt's eyes.  
  
"Let her go, Cal," Sirius interrupted from across the table.  
  
"Sirius, I just don't think it's safe. Dumbledore hasn't finished placing the protective charms yet!" Callie argued.  
  
Angelina could only glance from one guardian to the other as they had a silent argument with each other. Callisto finally nodded as Sirius quickly added. "She'll be fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll go out and keep an eye on her," he winked at Angelina. "I've always been meaning to learn how to play a muggle game, and I'm sure Angie would be happy to show me the ropes, wouldn't she?"  
  
Angelina nodded silently, but really hadn't heard anything that had been said. She had been too busy wondering to herself why exactly her aunt had suddenly become so fearful and protective. And what did Dumbledore have to do with her going outdoors?  
  
"It's in the boot of the car," Callisto sighed before she began collecting the dirty china away from her niece and brother.  
  
Angelina's eyes followed Sirius as he stood and moved toward the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
Turning back to face her, Sirius winked. "Are you coming outside or not, Angie?"  
  
Angelina faltered for a moment. 'I know he's trying to be nice, but do I really want to be alone with a convicted murderer?' She glanced over her shoulder to look at her aunt.  
  
Noticing Angelina's hesitance, Callisto leaned over her shoulder. "Go with him, Angie. He really is a good guy."  
  
Looking back towards the door, Angelina nodded. "I'm coming."  
  
Sirius nodded and walked briskly to the foyer, making sure she was following behind him. Opening the door, he stepped out into the yard, turning around when he heard the door softly click shut.  
  
Angelina fiddled her thumbs nervously. "Well, I'll just go get the ball, then…" She backed away from Sirius. "I don't own a basket, but I can explain the rules of the game and maybe practice some passing…" She took a breath before continuing. "I'm sure you've never played an American game, let alone a muggle one like basketball, but I –"  
  
Sirius stepped towards his niece and placed his hand on her shoulder. Angelina couldn't help but turn around to look up into his face. "Angelina, you don't have to teach me how to play the game."  
  
Angelina's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. "But I thought you said that you wanted…"  
  
"I did." He grinned at her perplexed expression. "I thought that maybe you might be more inclined to a friendly game of quidditch instead. Just because you're not in school anymore doesn't mean that you're too old to play the game. Take me, for example, I used to be on the Gryffindor team, but I played with my best friend up until he…let's just say we used to play all the time."  
  
Angelina reeled with shock. "You're a Gryffindor? But I thought for sure that you'd be a Slytherin! I mean, you…the Potters…"  
  
"Angie, I've already told you. I didn't kill the Potters. Harry's father was my best friend in the whole world. I would have done anything to protect him and Lily." Sirius smiled sadly. "And not all Slytherins are horrible. Some of them may act like it, but you can't judge a group by a few. Your grandparents were both Slytherins."  
  
"So was my father," Angelina said softly. "I found a picture of him and my mother in the attic. She was in Gryffindor, though."  
  
Sirius tightened his grip around her shoulders. "Jessie was a Gryffindor. Orion was Slytherin and…so was Callie. I was the first in my family to break the tradition."  
  
Angelina stepped back from him. "Aunt Callie? But I thought she was a muggle…well, not after I found out I wasn't, but I thought she was at most a Squib!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Why would she keep this from me?"  
  
"I was scared," Angelina and Sirius turned to face Callie as she spoke. She stood on the stoop where she had, unbeknownst to Sirius and Angelina, been watching their entire exchange. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed your parents using one of the unforgivable curses."  
  
Angelina gasped. "Avada Kedavra?"  
  
Callie nodded. "Sirius and I lived with them after our parents died. I was home from school at the time and was in the nursery tucking you in. I was just coming downstairs when I heard a commotion. I should've known what was going on, but I was young and naïve. I was only 17." She sighed, shaking her head. "I never thought that You-Know-Who would ever actually touch our family. The Blacks were an old pureblood family, a long line of Slytherins. My father had even gone to school with the Dark Lord when he could still be considered human. I remember that when He was first coming into power when I was younger, my father used to always say how proud he was that 'old Tom' was making a name for himself," she gulped before continuing. "Orion was a threat. He had the potential to become one of the greatest aurors the ministry had seen in awhile, but at my father's insistence, he joined the ranks of the Death Eaters. Most of his Slytherin classmates had done so right out of school. Like the most wizards and witches, however, Orion eventually felt that You-Know-Who was becoming a tyrant and a heartless monster. His mistake was being vocal about his objections. The ministry had warned Orion that we may have been targeted as a result of his defection, but he refused to believe it. At least Sirius was still at school. If he hadn't been, something very different may have happened."  
  
Angelina switched her glance from Callie to Sirius. "My father died because he had been a Death Eater?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "We never found out all of the facts of the case, but the Ministry believes that Voldemort was also trying to use Orion to force me to join the Dark Forces. James was my best friend, but he was also the last remaining descendent of Godric Gryffindor. He was the only one who had a prayer of stopping him once and for all. If I joined Voldemort's ranks, He would get to James before James could get to him."  
  
Angelina sat down on the stoop and buried her face in her hands. "Aunt Callie, what happened? How did you get away?"  
  
"I stood at the top of the stairs and did everything I could to prevent myself from screaming when the room filled with a bright green light. I watched as Jessie fell towards the floor and He turned his wand towards Orion. I felt nauseous when He turned to face me and ran as fast as I could back to the nursery. I locked the door even though I knew that the attempt to slow Him down was futile. I grabbed you and fled to the corner and waited for Him to claim me." Callie's eyes began to tear with the memory, and Angelina could see her fear reflected in them. "He opened the door and I closed my eyes. I knew what was going to happen to me and I didn't want to face it. He demanded that I hand you over. In response, I pulled you closer to me and shook my head violently. I don't think I could have trusted myself to speak then. He called me a silly little girl and told me that he always got what he came for. I still don't know why but I can only assume he was truly after you," She shuddered before continuing. "I began to sob as I heard the beginnings of the Avada curse, but before he could finish, I saw my only chance and took the risk of apparating to Hogsmeade. I wasn't old enough to get my license, but it was my last resort. Dumbledore must have gotten word about what had happened since he brought Sirius to meet me outside the Three Broomsticks. I finished my last month of school and then left the wizarding world to raise you safely as a muggle. I kept in touch with Severus Snape, though. Whenever I had any problems, I called him through the floo to ask his advice. I was talking to him yesterday when you interrupted us."  
  
Angelina's mind reeled. "Snape? The Potions Master?" She gasped as Callie nodded. "I don't believe that! He's a Death Eater, Aunt Callie! He's always been horrible to us! One time I added too much bobotuber pus to a potion and he took 100 points from Gryffindor. One hundred! And then he gave Fred and I detention for three nights. We had to spit shine every trophy in the trophy room without any charms. I had no trouble, but poor Fred had never had to elbow grease anything without magic. And he had nothing to do with it!"  
  
Sirius groaned. "As much as I hate to admit it, Snape is on our side. Like your father, he defected from the Death Eaters and is working as a spy. He's been feeding us information for over 10 years." He shook his head. "I played a horrible joke on him when we were in school and he's never forgiven me for it. He's most likely been subconsciously taking revenge on you."  
  
I'm sorry for keeping everything from you for so long, Angie, but I thought it was for your own good." Callisto stated solemnly.  
  
"We never found out why Voldemort wanted you especially, but we didn't want to take the chance of finding out. He eventually found Lily and James, and I blame myself for that. Luckily Harry escaped, but He's continued tracking him down. Callie did a good job of keeping you hidden. I don't doubt that if Cal hadn't changed your name to Johnson and raised you muggle, Harry would not have been the only student in danger at Hogwarts." Sirius added, his eyes tired and sad.  
  
"Oh," Angelina hadn't realized it, but she had begun to cry. "Aunt Callie!"  
  
Callisto hugged Angelina tightly. "You're parents would have been very proud of you, honey. My Head Girl…"  
  
Angelina wiped her eyes and turned to Sirius. She felt as if she had gained more respect for him than she ever thought she could have for the man whom she had been certain was nothing more than a cold-blooded killer. "I'm sorry, Uncle Sirius. I should have given you a chance…"  
  
Sirius smiled. "Don't be sorry, Ange. I can completely understand where you came from. In your situation, I don't think I could be as accepting right now."  
  
Callie wrapped her arm around Angelina's shoulder. "I know that this whole thing has been a shock to you. If you want to talk about your parents or anything, we'll both be here."  
  
Angelina wiped her face. "No, no. I'm fine. I never knew them, so it doesn't really bother me that they died – at least not anymore. I can't remember anything about them really, but I did find a picture in the attic upstairs. They looked like wonderful people." She sighed. "I can sort of understand what poor Harry has had to go through now, though."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What do you say if we take that broomstick ride now?"  
  
Angelina smiled brightly. "I wouldn't want anything else in the world." She waved to Callisto. "You don't mind, do you Aunt Callie?"  
  
Callie turned to go back into the cottage. "Of course not, sweetie. Be careful on those brooms, you two! And Sirius, keep an eye on her!"  
  
Angelina turned to Sirius and spoke with him as they walked towards the shed on the right side of the house. "What position did you play?"  
  
"I was a chaser, just like you. Runs in the family, I guess you could say!"  
  
Angelina faltered. "How did you know I was a chaser?"  
  
Sirius ruffled her hair. "Woof, woof, remember?"  
  
They laughed loudly as Angelina pulled open the door to the shed and pulled out two brooms. "Is there a pitch nearby? I don't really think that the muggles would take kindly to a teenager and an escaped convict flying around their neighborhood on brooms!" She giggled.  
  
Sirius looked at her, puzzlement written all over his face. "This isn't a muggle town, Angelina. Godric's Hollow is one of the oldest wizarding towns in England. Gryffindor himself was born here."  
  
Angelina gasped. "You're joking!" Responding to Sirius' confirmation, she shook her head. "That's amazing! I never would have guessed. I've never lived outside the muggle world."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I know. What do you say we take a little return trip? I have a friend in Surrey who could probably do with a visit. I'd love to have you accompany me, Angie." He bowed deeply and handed her a broom. "My lady."  
  
Angelina grinned. "Kind sir!" She couldn't help but think that maybe she would learn to be more comfortable around Sirius as she spent more time with him. He really didn't seem like the heartless type – and certainly not Voldemort's right hand man. She mounted her broom as Sirius did the same. "Where in Surrey are we going?" She smiled.  
  
Sirius kicked off the ground, hovering in the air and motioned for her to do the same. "Next stop, Privet Drive!"  
  
~*~  
  
Alicia Spinnet grinned and patted George's leg, resting her hand on his thigh. "That's much better." She giggled. "I hoped that you two hadn't been struck mute without any teachers to harass."  
  
Fred had to consciously prevent himself from breaking out into laughter as a deep blush crept up his brother's face. He found it highly amusing how George's eyes kept darting from Alicia's smiling face to her hand on his upper leg.  
  
George quickly pushed the offending hand off of his robe and stood up quickly. "It's been over ten minutes," he stammered, floundering for words. "I think I might go see how much longer of a wait we're looking at, Fred." Without waiting for his brother's acknowledgement, George left Fred and Alicia to move to the front desk. As soon as he got far enough away, he resisted the urge to slap himself. 'What was that all about?' he questioned himself. 'It's only Alicia! You saw her last week!' He glanced back at the duo, deep in conversation about something or another. To his surprise, George felt a pang of jealousy wash over him. Forgetting the receptionist, he hurried back to the waiting room and sat back down in his vacant seat.  
  
"Have you heard from Angelina since school let out, Alicia?" Fred asked quickly as George sat down beside him. Fred could swear that he saw a look of relief cross over his brother's face. He made a mental note to ask George what was the matter when they were back at the Burrow.  
  
Alicia frowned. "I haven't. I've been trying to owl her all week, and everyone of my posts have been returned unopened." She leaned back in her seat. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to her at graduation. My dad was so eager to get back home that I only had a few minutes to wish everyone a good summer. Katie and I wanted to visit her once we got our licenses, but we need to know where her new flat is first, you know?" She paused, taking a breath. "Have you heard from her, then, Fred?"  
  
Fred could feel a familiar heat rise in his cheeks. "No, returned to sender," he mumbled. Where was Angelina? It was almost as if Angelina Johnson had ceased to exist outside of Hogwarts. 'Something must have happened,' Fred couldn't help but feel dread as the possibility crossed his thoughts.  
  
Alicia was about to say something in response when a young witch apparated in front of them. "George Weasley?" Seeing one of the twins nod his head, she continued. "We're ready for you. Mr. Patil will be your tester. Follow me, sir."  
  
Fred watched as his brother nervously stood and followed the woman. Mouthing his well wishes to his brother, he added quickly, "Remember our deal!" Feeling pleased as George's face relaxed, Fred leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Hey, I'll tell you what. If we all pass our tests, we can go to Florean Fortiscue's afterwards! My treat!" Alicia called out just as George disappeared into the next room. She shifted in her seat and turned towards Fred. "He's really nervous, isn't he? He didn't seem like himself."  
  
"He's afraid he isn't going to pass," Fred confessed, although he had a feeling that there was more to his twins' sudden attitude adjustment than he was letting on. "But I think there's something else bothering him. I'll get it out of him when we get home," he added, as the secretary appeared to take him to the testing room.  
  
"I suppose I'll see you both at the other side!" Alicia grinned. "Good luck!"  
  
"You too," Fred replied as he followed the woman into the next room.  
  
"Mr. Patil will be your tester. Good luck," she said as she apparated elsewhere.  
  
Fred looked around the room. He was seemingly by himself. George was nowhere to be seen, and Fred was unsure as to whether to take that as a good sign or a bad. He sighed. He really did want to pass this test, but he had promised George that neither would pass if the other didn't. Fred snapped his head around as he heard a quick popping sound.  
  
A gray haired man had just apparated into the room. "Ah, yes, Mr. Weasley," he held out his hand as Fred shook it. "Your brother was just telling me about the deal you made with him prior to his taking the test," his eyes twinkled. "I hope you'll be able to follow his example and pass the test with flying colors."  
  
Fred let out a sigh of relief. He knew that he would have very little problems passing the test. He hadn't told George, but a month before end of school, he and Angelina had spent hours in the library finding out as much as the could about apparation. He felt extremely prepared for the task ahead of him. He wondered if Angelina had already been here. Maybe he would ask when the test was over.  
  
Mr. Patil was rummaging through some files on a desk by the door Fred had come in. "Let me just find your folder, son." He shuffled some papers. "Ah, here we are, Fred Weasley. You know, I have twin daughters. They'll be graduating Hogwarts in two years. I can't say I look forward to giving them the freedom of going wherever they wish whenever they wish, but I guess you kids don't see it that way, do you?"  
  
Fred grinned. "No, sir, but my parents are used to it. Including George, four of us have our licenses already."  
  
"Well, let's make that five of you, then, shall we?" Mr. Patil's eyes sparkled. "The test is very simple. I just need you to leave this room and turn up in my office of the sixth floor. Not too tyrannical, is it?"  
  
Fred shook his head. "I think I can manage that." He grinned. It was strange, but for some reason Mr. Patil couldn't help but remind him of Parvati and Padma.  
  
"I'll see you upstairs, then!" Mr. Patil disapparated, leaving Fred alone in the small room. He took a brief glance at the pile of folders on the desk and entertained the thought of looking for Angelina's. He thought better of it, however, when he came to conclusion that Mr. Patil seemed highly disorganized. He would have better luck asking the man to look through the files in his office. He seemed good-natured enough to actually grant Fred's request.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Fred let his mind clear of all of the thoughts that were cluttering his mind and causing him anxiety. Letting his body relax, he imagined himself disappearing and turning up in an office similar to the one that he currently occupied, only five floors up. Feeling a wave of pressure against his body, he opened his eyes as it quickly subsided. The first thing he saw was George sitting in a chair before a large wooden desk, grinning madly. Fred let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley." Mr. Patil said quickly. "I'd hate to be rude, but I have one more appointment for the day. I'll be back in a moment." After making a mark in Fred's file, the father of the other set of Hogwarts twins disappeared.  
  
"Alicia is his next appointment," George said suddenly, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.  
  
Fred opened his mouth to question his brother about his suddenly strange behavior regarding the former Gryffindor chaser, but stopped short when Alicia and Mr. Patil apparated back into the room. He would have to save his interrogation for a later time. Grinning at Alicia, he commented. "I didn't forget about that ice cream you promised us!"  
  
"The offer is still on the table, Weasleys!" she giggled.  
  
Mr. Patil walked back over to his desk and made a mark in Alicia's file. "Well, that's all then. You are all legally permitted to apparate, god help us older folk."  
  
Alicia and George made a movement toward the door, but Fred remained rooted in his place. "Mr. Patil, has an Angelina Johnson taken her test yet?" He was all too aware of his two former teammates staring at him in surprise.  
  
"Well, I'm normally not supposed to disclose that sort of information, but you are one of Arthur's sons after all, so I guess that there's not much harm in it." He opened a file cabinet. "Johnson, you said?"  
  
Fred nodded and looked back at Alicia and George who had stepped back into the room.  
  
The balding man pulled out his wand and mumbled a short charm, summoning a large folder with the letter "J" emblazoned on it. He thumbed through it carefully. "Well, that is curious, I must say."  
  
Alicia took a step forward. "Is she there?"  
  
Mr. Patil shook his head slowly. "She certainly hasn't taken her test. According to ministry files, however, there is no witch by the name of Angelina Johnson. I'm afraid your friend doesn't exist."  
  
Fred nodded his head numbly. "Thank you then." He moved towards the door, holding it open for his two companions and shutting it behind them. He was only vaguely aware of them staring after him as he started down the hallway.  
  
"Fred?" George called after him, sharing a significant look toward Alicia.  
  
Fred stopped in his tracks and turned to face them. It couldn't be. He had heard wrong. He HAD to have heard wrong. "Did he say that Angelina Johnson doesn't exist?"  
  
~*~  
  
End Notes: Well, that was the longest chapter I think I've written thus far. But remember, I said it was an Easter present right? Thanks again to all my reviewers! Keep them coming! The next chapter will have Harry in it, I promise, and it is also highly likely we'll see Remus and Snape!! Until next time, I remain your humble author!!! 


End file.
